


Emotions Are Horrible

by reynabethh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Allura finds out that Keith is trans





	Emotions Are Horrible

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for kallura positivity day! Also the rating is because Keith is naked and talks about his junk

This was not how Keith thought Allura accidentally finding him naked would go. Not that he expected it to happen, or that he thought about it happening… much. Well, maybe he thought about touching her sometimes, and maybe he thought about her touching him sometimes, but that wasn’t what was happening!

Allura had knocked on his door and opened it before he even had time to yell that he was naked and getting changed. 

He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself, but the damage was done. He wasn’t wearing a binder, and the pillow wasn’t big enough to cover his chest and his dick at the same time. 

No one knew he was trans, besides Pidge who had been helping him keep the testosterone balanced in his body while they were in space. At the time, he thought telling her about being trans was hard enough.

Now? He’d come out to Pidge a million more times if he could just avoid this situation. Why couldn’t it have been Shiro who opened the door on him? That wouldn’t have been so bad because a) Shiro would have been really polite about it and closed the door as quickly as he’d opened it and b) Keith wasn’t hopelessly in love with him. The second point was a pretty big point. 

Allura stared at him for another three and a half seconds (he counted) and closed the door again. Fuck, what would she think about this? About him? Were Altean people ever transgender? Did she even know what it meant to be transgender? What if she thought it was weird, and never so much as looked at him again? 

He ran his hand through his hair then shook his head. That last point was ridiculous. She’d been able to get over the fact that he was Galra, and she’d be able to get over this, if it was even became a problem in the first place.

He took a deep breath, trying to get his mind to stop racing. It didn’t work. He quickly put on his binder, threw on a t shirt and pulled on a pair of shorts, thinking maybe it would be a good idea to get out of the castle for a while with red. 

But Keith, being who he is, decided to kick the door out of anger before opening it. He heard a gasp on the other side of it.

Great. Allura was still there. Of course she was. Now she probably thought he hated her as well. He backed away from the door and started pacing.

“Keith?” He heard Allura say in a soft voice. 

It was as if her voice had the ability to pull his anger out of him. It could calm him down as fast as he’d gotten angry. He took a real deep breath, this time, and leaned against the door to see what she had to say. He didn’t feel like talking… much.

“Keith,” Allura said again, with what was probably the most beautiful voice in the world. “I’m sorry…” 

Don’t apologize. Keith thought, but said nothing. A minute went by. A second minute went by. Keith began to wonder if she was still there. He probably would have heard her footsteps if she’d left, but she could be really quiet when she wanted to be. He continued to breath against the door, thinking he could hear someone breathing on the other side but telling himself that he was just being an idiot.

Then she spoke again. “Listen, I don’t want this to turn into a big awkward situation for nothing.” She didn’t hate him, then. That was a good start. 

He slowly opened the door, only to find Allura hiding her eyes behind her hands. He let out a small laugh, he couldn’t help himself. She was really cute, especially when she did literally anything. “It’s okay, I have clothes on now.” 

“Oh!” She smiled, then stepped into his room as he held the door open for her. “Um,” She blushed. “Do all human men wear extra clothing so their chests look more flat?” She asked, genuinely curious. Keith eyes widened. On one hand, she hadn’t asked why he had such a small dick. That would have been horrible and Keith probably would have died on the spot. He definitely would have died on the spot. They’d have to find a new red paladin, and everything would be a disaster. On the other hand, he still had to answer this question, since he apparently hadn’t died from it. 

Wait, she still thought of him as a man? That was… a good sign. “Well,” He stared at the ground. He’d probably start crying if he looked her in the eyes. “Not exactly.” He paused. Allura was still smiling, sweetly as ever. “Only the ones who were… assigned a different gender at birth.” He said. He wanted to turn away from Allura and hide his face in the corner of his room, or maybe melt through the floor and fly around empty space until he found a star to shoot himself into. 

“Oh.” Allura said. Her smile was replaced with a look of concern. “So, you’re transgender?” Apparently she had heard of such a thing before. 

“Yeah…” He said, determined not to let his voice break. 

Allura took his hand. “It's okay, Keith."

He had to ask. "You don't think it's... weird?"

"Not at all. It's not just a human thing, don't worry. Transgender people are found throughout all races. I just... Wasn't sure if all human men did that. Sorry."

"It's fine." He said.

There was a small silence before Allura spoke again. "Well, since you’ve just shared a very important secret with me, and I thank you for that, even though I suppose I didn’t really give you a choice in the matter, and I am sorry about that…” She cleared her throat. “I’m going to tell you a rather important secret as well.”

He didn’t answer her. Instead, he braced himself for the worst; she had alien cancer, she was being blackmailed, or she was in love with Lance. Three horrible concepts that made him feel like he was going to be sick. Again. 

Keith really hated emotions. He sternly told his brain to shut the fuck up and listened to Allura. 

“You can tell me to get over myself and that I’m just being absolutely ridiculous, but…” She sighed. In the two second pause she took, Keith’s brain started freaking out again about how she was probably about to tell him she was in love with Lance. 

Allura squeezed his hand. He squeezed hers in return, trying to be supportive. He still couldn’t look at her. She continued, “I really like you. I think you’re brave and intelligent, and I’ve never met anyone with an intuition like yours. I also happen to think you’re an incredibly attractive man.”

What?! He must have misheard her. Keith looked up at her eyes, in attempt to see if she was joking or not. It was a mistake.  
Her soft, sweet smile was back. She being completely honest. 

He couldn’t stop the tears from coming this time, and of course Allura took it the wrong way and started to pull away, but Keith wouldn’t let go of her hand. He held onto it as if he really would be shot into a star if he let go.

“Um…” He swallowed. “Thank you.” He said. 

Thank you?? That wasn’t what he meant to say at all. Maybe something more romantic like… 

Never mind, he had absolutely no idea how to say anything remotely romantic. He was hopeless. 

He decided to try again. He probably couldn’t say anything worse than ‘thank you,’ anyway. “I…” He brought his eyes up to meet hers again. Did she ever have beautiful eyes. He loved them. “You really have beautiful eyes. I love them.” 

He internally sighed at himself. He probably could have said something better than that. 

“Thank you.” Allura said. 

He smiled. He decided to kiss her instead speaking and risk having his brain say something completely out of line. 

Before his brain could fully process what was happening, Allura kissed him back. She kissed with much more passion than he originally thought she would. Not that he’d ever expected her to actually kiss him before.   
He deepened the kiss. He couldn’t get enough of it. Her mouth against his, licking at his lips while he simultaneously licked at hers. Her long hair brushed lightly against his, and he brought his free hand up to tuck it behind her ear. She smiled into the kiss as he did so.

He wrapped his hand around her arm and tried to pull her closer. He loved feeling her close to him, even though he felt as if it would be over in a matter of seconds, as if everything would just go back to normal when the kiss broke. 

Allura probably felt similar because she kept kissing him and squeezing his hand, as if to make sure he was still there. 

The kiss had to come to an end, though, since they were both out of breath. 

When he pulled away from her, she didn’t disappear. She didn’t fade away as if she were a dream. She was still there, with him, holding his hand. 

She went to sit down on his bed, pulling him along with her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, still not totally believing any of this was real. “Do you mind if i stay here for the night?” She asked, sounding full of joy and happiness as she leaned against him.

Joy and happiness were apparently contagious, because he smiled openly and placed a kiss on her head. “Not at all.” He said.

“Good, because I need to make sure my boyfriend is getting enough sleep.” Allura said.

He felt his heart swell. Maybe she would in fact still be there in the morning for him to tell her just how beautiful, strong and brave he thought she was. Maybe emotions weren’t so utterly horrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yes they have found Shiro. idk how but they have. comments and kudos are welcome! (read: please leave comments and kudos, they clear my skin and water my crops)


End file.
